1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sporting equipment. More particularly, the present invention pertains to targets. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to targets for utilization in archery, darts and similar athletic situations.
2. Prior Art
Ordinarily, most archery events comprise and contemplate the aiming of a projectile, such as an arrow, toward a target. The target is, conventionally, a "bulls-eye" target which comprises a plurality of concentric circles. Such targets are well known and commercially available to the skilled artisan.
Usually, the targets of the type under consideration herein are backed by or mounted onto some type of surface which can stop the projectile. Commonplace is the utilization of a bale of hay onto which the targets are mounted. The baled hay stops the trajectory of the arrow or similar projectile. Other backing means, are, of course, well known.
The degree of skill necessary to become an expert archer is quite high. However, most competitions utilize the type of target heretofore described. Yet, most hunting archers have little or no practice methods other than the type of target described hereinabove. To be an expert archer for the hunt requires an even greater modicum of skill. The hunting archer must be able to hit the vital organs of the animal hunted. However, and as noted, there has heretofore been a void in practice targets for such purposes.
As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention provides a new type of target which not only can be used by the competitive-type archer but by the hunting-type archer, as well.